


Greek Legacy

by Rubs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubs/pseuds/Rubs
Summary: In a world where Humans and Supernatural co-exist, in secret from the humans, follow the story of two girls, Callisto (a Gorgon) and Rachne (a human/spider hybrid) as they learn to live without reveling the present of supernaturals.This is my first story, so i appologise for all the mistakes and typo you might find ! Also english isnt my first language.





	Greek Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Thanks for reading this story !  
> This is my first story so feel free to leave advices and critisisms ! It will help me get better ... hopefully !

_  
_ _Since she could remember, Callisto had always been alone. She was born a Gorgon from a mortal mother, and the first time her mom layed eyes on her was also her last, as she was turned into stone._

_The baby now alone in the house, was helpless and in the brink of Death._  
_Thankfully the babe hadn't been born alone, with her birth her soul compagnon, an Anaconda, was created._  
_The snake, later named Nikki, was of huge help to Callisto, she slithered around the city and brought food suitable for the babe._  
_As a Gorgon, Callisto, also had snakes instead of hair, and thosr snakes helped feeding her by giving her small bites to eat._

 _A few years went on like that and Callisto had yet to learn human language, but she was able to communicate with her snakes compagnons._  
_She had grown up to be a lean and agile young girl, who was able to move swiftly and to slither around like her friends._  
_She was now able to search for food on her own even thought her snakes were still there to help and protect her._

 _In her search for food and shelter, she soon realised that she could turn human, and non-human alike, into stone._  
_Horrified by her powers, she tryed to stay as far away as possible from others, even if it meant that she wound not eat this day. Sadly, accidents still happened and so she turn some people into stone. Those event convinced her to find a way to stop her powers._  
_One day, she discovered that by puting bandages around her eyes, she could sealed her powers, by doing so, the snakes in her hair turned into dreadlocks._

 _The first time she bandaged her eyes willingly, her snakes were unhappy and let Callisto know by bitting her, once she had freed them from the seal._  
_Callisto didnt let that stop her and she kept using the bandages, even of it earned her more bites, because she was now able to move freely around humans._

 _Even if she was now "blind", Callisto was still able to move as swiftly as before, thanks to her incredible sence of smell and her ability to sence vibrations._  
_Being surrounded by humans, she started to learn their languages, even if we could still hear some hissing sounds when she talked._

 _Having to result to theft for food and other necessities, Callisto often ended up into trouble from merchants who coughy her in the act._  
_But Nikki was always there to grt her out of trouble by distracting the merchants and even some times by attacking them._

 _Life continued like that for a few years until one day, when she was 10 years old, she met a girl, a year younger than herself, who had just started to live in the streets._  
_The meeting with this girl, Rachne, will change Callisto's life for the better._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! Let me know if you want to read more of the story !


End file.
